


pussy is god

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderswap, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, just some girlfriends baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo has an idea on how to keep Baekhyun productive.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	pussy is god

**Author's Note:**

> all i have to say in my defense is that venus is (was at the time i wrote this) in aries so yea

“Baekhyun, I’m trying to learn something here,” Kyungsoo says as she removes Baekhyun’s hand from her thigh.

“We still have a week left until the exam. And it’s eleven in the morning! A whole day in front of us,” Baekhyun says in her defense, “I want to gather the mental strength I need for studying math the entire day.”

“And you do that by being horny?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and rather than being offended, Baekhyun nods enthusiastically.

“You’ve been doing nothing but studying for the last month and one time we decide to study together, you wear a skirt, how was I supposed to feel?” Baekhyun whines, nuzzling her nose against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Just wanna love my beautiful girlfriend.”

“You’re a nuisance."

For a few minutes, they are both quiet; Kyungsoo reads from her textbook as Baekhyuns keeps throwing her pencil in the air, leaning her head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"I have an idea on how to keep us productive,” Kyungsoo says suddenly, and Baekhyun's entire face immediately lights up.

“I hate that word, but we're finally onto something so please enlighten me.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “There’s no one around, right?”

Baekhyun leans to the right to look past the bookshelf in front of them, the old lady by the counter is reading _Wuthering Heights_ , and Baekhyun believes it will keep her occupied enough not to come and check on them. The radio plays Taylor Swift and there is not a single insane person that would visit the library during the winter break (except Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who loves her enough to go along with anything she says); it couldn’t be any more perfect than this.

"No one in sight."

“Okay, so, you solve these two problems and I will reward you,” Kyungsoo winks at Baekhyun as she hands over a paper to her. Baekhyun’s head drops as her eyes drag over it.

“There’s no way I’m getting these done. Even you couldn’t figure these out!”

Kyungsoo tilts her head, fake pouting as she unbuttons her white shirt slowly, Baekhyun following every move of her fingers. She stops right before she reveals anything but her chest, and Baekhyun looks up at her pleadingly.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo crooks her finger and Baekhyun leans in. “I have nothing underneath.”

“Liar,” Baekhyun replies, but maybe there’s a part of her that believes Kyungsoo could be telling the truth. She had told her before that she likes going commando when they go out, but they were meant to study today, and her skirt reaches her knees, it’s unexpected.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, a smirk plastered over her face as she gets up. She walks over to the bookshelf, biting her lip as her index finger drags over the book titles. Kyungsoo turns to wink at Baekhyun right before she bends over to take a look at the bottom shelf.

“Shit,” Baekhyun says under her breath, not able to take her eyes off the sight of Kyungsoo’s bare thighs, her plump ass, her pink pussy. She even has the audacity to look at Baekhyun as she spreads her asscheeks open, the tip of her index finger sliding down to drag over her wet hole.

Baekhyun’s heart hammers against her chest as Kyungsoo makes her way back, sitting on the chair right next to her.

“So?” Kyungsoo asks teasingly. Baekhyun just stares at her for a few moments before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“I love you so much,” she says, opening her notebook and grabbing a pencil.

Kyungsoo laughs at how cute she is. Cute but also incredibly horny. Baekhyun could fuck at any time, any place, for however long Kyungsoo wants to, and she isn’t sure if dating her is a blessing or a curse. At least in that aspect of their relationship.

The clock strikes twelve, and Baekhyun still isn’t done with the second problem. Kyungsoo lets her rest her hand on her thigh after she finishes the first one. The way she’s so concentrated on math is adorable, it makes Kyungsoo melt just how smart her girlfriend is when she wants to be.

Half an hour later, Baekhyun drops her pencil and Kyungsoo stops writing as well to look at her girlfriend.

“Spread your legs, baby,” Baekhyun whispers in her ear cheekily.

Kyungsoo gasps when Baekhyun’s hand travels up her thigh. She grips her shoulders, watching as Baekhyun’s hand disappears beneath her skirt. Baekhyun’s cold fingers spread her lips, thumb pressing against Kyungsoo’s clit, making her legs shake.

“Please, Baekhyun...” Kyungsoo pleads under her breath, eyebrows knitted together as Baekhyun looks her in the eye, almost mockingly as she breaks under her.

“Please what, baby?” Baekhyun leans in to kiss her bare chest, her free hand moving to take a hold of Kyungsoo’s jaw, and she leans into it, the tips of her ears flushed. “Want me to fuck you? Want me to get under the table and eat you out? Bend you over the table and take you however I want?”

Kyungsoo holds her hand over her mouth, eyes filling with tears as Baekhyun’s middle finger slides into her easily.

“So wet for me.” Baekhyun kisses her neck gently, taking her soft skin between her teeth. She slides in her ring finger once Kyungsoo’s breath evens out and she gets used to it. Kyungsoo sucks in sharply.

Baekhyun pulls her fingers out after a few minutes, spreading Kyungsoo’s wetness all over her pussy. She takes the hem of her skirt and pulls it up until Kyungsoo’s pulsating groin is exposed and she looks down embarrassingly, her cheeks flushed.

“You’re so beautiful, my pretty girl,” Baekhyun whispers as the two of her fingers circle around Kyungsoo’s clit.  
Kyungsoo is biting the tip of her tongue as a single tear rolls down her cheek, she watches as Baekhyun sinks her fingers back into her.

“Make me come, c’mon,” Kyungsoo breathes out. Baekhyun smiles, fucking her with her fingers faster, the heel of her hand rubbing against Kyungsoo’s clit every time her fingers slide deep enough. Kyungsoo throws one leg over Baekhyun’s lap, her thighs trembling as her girlfriend takes her apart.

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun...” Kyungsoo chants her name like a mantra, desperate but quietly enough for only Baekhyun to hear.

When she feels that Kyungsoo is at the edge, she takes her fingers out, returning her attention back to her clit, rubbing it so fast it has Kyungsoo’s entire body shaking, her back arching.

“I hate you so much,” Kyungsoo says once Baekhyun leans in to kiss her, pulling her skirt down.

Baekhyun just laughs, "I think this is the best idea you've ever gotten. I feel so motivated to ace this exam now."

"Yeah. I give up. Let's go back to mine." Kyungsoo says as she puts her books back in her bag, pulling Baekhyun up with her.

"That's my girl," Baekhyun replies enthusiastically and loudly enough for the lady at the counter to stare at them strangely as they walk out.

**Author's Note:**

> im sooakgae at twt :)


End file.
